1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a multimedia device that outputs images and sounds, and a method for driving the multimedia device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A multimedia device generates video signals and audio signals, and provides video and audio (or images and sounds) to users (or viewers). In general, the multimedia device synchronizes output timings of a video signal and an audio signal and simultaneously outputs the image and sound.
However, a reaction time to visual stimuli and a reaction time to auditory stimuli are different from each other according to a distance (i.e., a viewing distance) between a user and the multimedia device. Thus, there is a time difference between reactions to visual stimuli and reaction to auditory stimuli when the multimedia device simultaneously outputs the image and sound. Further, the time difference between reactions to visual stimuli and reaction to auditory stimuli varies depending on the viewing distance.